This is a request for continuation of our Institutional NRSA, funded since 1975 for post-graduate research training of MDs and PhDs in the Iowa Cardiovascular Research Center. A large cadre of multidisciplinary faculty of established investigators will serve on mentoring committees for each of 15 trainees. The 25 senior scientists who will serve as primary mentors have been leaders and collaborators in major NIH funded research programs and core resources for several years. They provide a cohesive scientific matrix and stable interactive environment for trainees. The research programs focus in 5 areas: Membrane Biology and Ion Channels, Integrative Neurobiology of Cardiovascular Regulation, Vascular biology, Cerebral circulation and Hypertension. Multidisciplinary research themes and core resources cut across these major research areas and include a Transgenic Facility, a Vector Core, a Center for Computational Biology, A Gene Therapy Center, Genomics, Genetic Epidemiology and Clinical Research Center. The emphasis is on basic, clinical, and translational research and a primary goal of an academic career. Most trainees and particularly the MDs will require from 4 to 6 years of advanced training in expectation of a faculty position as independent investigators. A career plan will be outlined for each trainee with support from this training grant for 1 to 3 years and the remaining years funded by institutional sources or other NIH, foundation or American Heart Association career development programs. The trainees will participate in lectures, seminars, courses, laboratory bench research, clinical research, and epidemiologic surveys and biostatistics. Several courses will be mandatory for individuals seeking MS or PhD degrees and for all trainees in Responsible Conduct of Research. Aggressive minority recruitment is established. Our resources include the only medical school in the state of Iowa;one of the largest University-owned hospitals, the VA Medical Center, several medical research buildings, a Clinical Research Center, a College of Public Health and a Cardiovascular Research Center and an eminent recognition worldwide;3 Howard Hughes Medical Investigators and 3 members of the National Academy and/or Institute of Medicine. Our strengths are 1) the retention of a large number of established investigators who have developed well-funded and integrated multidisciplinary cardiovascular research programs;2) the cohesive interaction between basic scientists and clinical investigators providing an excellent environment for training of PhDs and MDs side by side;3) the record of success in training a large number of outstanding cardiovascular scientists and clinical investigators;4) the breadth and depth of research opportunities, state of the art technology and superb institutional commitment of a University that ranks 7th in NIH support per faculty among all public and private universities. (End of Abstract)